This invention relates to a truck tractor and semi-trailer electrical communication system and more specifically to a tractor and semi-trailer electrical wiring system that employs an electronic control unit associated with the tractor to detect the presence or lack thereof of a second electronic control unit associated with the semi-trailer to set the state of a plurality of electrical switches that control the operation of various devices and subsystems.